Warrior Of Ice
Warrior Of Ice (ウォリアー・オブ・アイス, Warrior Of Ice) is the second track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics Demons of abyss wait for my pride on wings of glory I'll fly brave and wild I'll stop your madness your thirst for blood to bring them peace where love must reign A while ago the elder told dark will fall again my land will see the light no more my beloved Algalord My horse run wild the beast is back to conquer my reign the sea the hills rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war raise your mighty sword and ride You're the chosen face the evil son of holy ice Mighty warrior for the legend ride again from the hills for peace and love to the sea of gold my land must be free I cross the forest of the elves while my heart pounds fast sky is grey wind no more time has stopped its race My horse run wild the beast is back to conquer my reign the sea the hills rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war raise your mighty sword and ride You're the chosen face the evil son of holy ice Mighty warrior for the legend ride again from the hills for peace and love to the sea of gold my land must be free March to hell Irengard brothers together we'll face the flames fearless and brave on the grass where blood we'll shed flowers of real hope will bud again And on the grass where blood we'll shed flowers of hope will bud again Now leave your castles united we'll be strong I'll lead you to this holy war to save all our thrones to give our people the joy to be free to see our beloved sun shine again Mighty warrior for the legend ride again from the hills for peace and love to the sea of gold my land must be free Actual Lyrics Demons of abyss wait for my pride On wings of glory I'll fly brave and wild I'll stop your madness, your thirst for blood, to bring them peace where love must reign! Uaaaa-aa!! A while ago, the elder told dark will fall again my land will see the light no more my beloved Algalord My horse run wild, the beast is back, to conquer my reign the sea, the hills, rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war, raise your mighty sword and ride You're the chosen, face the evil, son of holy ice Mighty warrior, for the legend ride again from the hills (for peace and love!) to the sea of gold my land must be free I cross the forest of the elves while my heart pounds fast sky is grey, wind no more, time has stopped its race My horse run wild, the beast is back, to conquer my reign the sea, the hills, rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war, raise your mighty sword and ride You're the chosen, face the evil, son of holy ice Mighty warrior, for the legend ride again from the hills (for peace and love!) to the sea of gold my land must be free (Aa..) (Aah...) March to hell, Irengard brothers together we'll face the flames, fearless and brave on the grass, where blood we'll shed flowers of real hope will bud again And on the grass where blood we'll shed flowers of hope will bud again Now leave your castles united we'll be strong I'll lead to this holy war to save all our thrones to give our people the joy to be free to see our beloved sun shine again! (Solos: Unknown)Please confirm solos if at all able. Mighty warrior, for the legend ride again from the hills (for peace and love!) to the sea of gold my land must be free Mighty warrior, for the legend ride again from the hills (for peace and love!) to the sea of gold my land must be free!! Japanese Lyrics 地獄の悪魔たちが我が誇りを待ち受ける 栄光の翼に乗り勇敢に自由に飛ぼう 血に飢えたそなたの狂気を止めてやる 愛に続治されるべき国に平和を取り戻すために 暗黒世界が再び訪れると年老いた者が言っていた 我が愛すべきアルガロード二度と光を見ることはない 我が馬は奔放に走る、領地を征服するために獣が戻ってきた 海が、丘が、川が、湖が、我が聖なる名を飛ぶ1 聖戦を戦え、強力な剣を掲げ、いざ進め そならこそ選ばれし者、聖なる氷の世界の悪の息子 - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - ''Dreamlands Entry from MightyRhapsody The army of enchanted lands has to be prepared to face the enemy as soon as possible. All the towns of the holy kingdoms are sending their troops to Algalord to reinforce it. In the meantime, after a long ride in a land that now reeks of war, the chosen one finally reaches the mystic Irengard. There he receives from the old king Arius "The Tolerant" the command of some of the town's troops ready to serve the cause of enchanted lands. Finally the Algalord's hills offer an incredible spectacle... the "holy alliance", the mighty army of enchanted lands, is alive once again and is waiting proudly for the will of its kings. These decide the best strategy for the offensive. The warrior of ice receives the task of leading a part of the army to Ancelot, passing through the regions of the unicorns. There he will consign its troops to Arwald, hero of the middle lands, now engaged in the defence of the unfortunate citadel. In that moment he will have to leave the battlefield and ride to nearby Elgard where he'll meet the old wizard Aresius, one of the keepers of the ancient secret of the "ivory gates". Only then, with his help, can the search for the three "keys of wisdom" begin. Now is time to leave Algalord... heartrending cries of women and children beseech their men... but it really is time to ride... Casting Lineup *Fabio Lione - vocals Cast :*Warrior of Ice Trivia :*